Vampire Shepard
by PariahDark
Summary: THE crucible was fired and reapers defeated but in order to save Shepard from death Miranda had to use DNA from a species she though was a myth Watch as Shepard returns to the world a Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Shepard**

The last thing that I can remember was falling into the beam and unleashing the synthesis upon the galaxy.

I just hope that Liara got away safely on the Normandy

**Asari Commando**

"Come on everyone we still have 3 sectors to search,"

A lone commando says via omitool to the rest of her unit.  
"I know you're tired be we still have to clear the area for survivors."

After the reapers had been defeated and all the injured was treated everyone available was sent to search the ruble for survivors so far nearly half the teams had been found. In one case a group of Krogan were found holding up the ruble they were hiding under.

"Sir! We got a heat signature over here" the commando turns her head to one of her unit in question "where is it and what condition I don't want to pull out another burning corpse again" said the commando.

"It's just under that pillar sir and we've checked there's a heartbeat but's faint"

"Then they're alive! Hurry up and get them out!" The group of Asari activate there biotics and after a few moments levitate the pillar off the body. What they see next stops them dead in their tracks, most of the body was burned bits of armor sticking to the legs and arms one arm looked completely charred. But the most shocking was the N7 symbol on the chest, even with all the damage the still knew who they had found

"Someone call this in us just found Commander Shepard."

**The Normandy**

"Joker how soon till we can get back to Earth?" asks Liara walking up to the pilot.

"EDI says about 2 hours judging by how fast the repairs are going, oh and did I forget to mention she's alive now! I mean that's just awesome."

"Joker just get us back to earth please" says Liara turning away from the robot crazed pilot and taking the elevator up to Shepard's cabin, she stops for a moment at the door, then sadly moves into the space she had shared so many times with the love of her life she lays down on the bed and drifts to sleep as the Normandy ascends into the sky and then into space.

After a long and sad journey they finally arrive on Earth each of the Crew leaves to take care of certain business but the Asari historian and a few members have a unique mission of their own. Upon arriving they had received the news that Shepard was alive, in critical condition but alive. They had rushed immediately to a Salarian medical ship where she was being treated.

The team was greeted at the door by Wrex and Grunt threating a Salarian doctor to let them in

"We're getting through the door move or we use us as a battering ram" Says Wrex hand reaching for his shotgun

"What's her condition?" asks Liara to spare the beating she knew the doctor would receive in not interrupted 

"Shepard is in critical condition most of her body has been burned bits of her armor had been fused to her skin we able to remove it though, But right now we need a miracle she's lost a lot of blood and we just don't have enough right now"

Stats the doctor as he backs away from the Krogan to face Shepard's team who now look shaken from the news

As they were about the say something Miranda spoke up "I may have an idea" she states

"What is it?" asks Liara

"When I was rebuilding Shepard in the Lazarus project we used a unique DNA strand we had found to keep her alive and to regenerate her body, Maybe a more concentrated strand will do."

"You're saying that Shepard had alien DNA inside her, if it will cure her I don't care do it." Sates Liara after thinking that she would do anything to save her.

"I'll begin transfusing the DNA at once" Miranda states before running into the Operating room

"Wait before you begin what species of DNA is it?" Liara asks over her omitool

"An older species thought mythical on earth The Vials we recorded merely stated Vampire" And then she started the operation.

**Shepard **

My body aches all over… Wait I'm in pain then I'm alive!

I try to open my eyes but only succeed in prying one open.

I see a young female nurse writing something down.

Then an overpowering urge hits me, my thrashing alerts the news that I was awake

"You're awake! I have to get a doctor"

She states in a panic, Sadly that's the last thing she does because at that moment my body acts on instinct I didn't know I had and I lunge at her and pin her to the wall. My body was burning and my bind was going blank.

I needed something form this women…

I needed...

Needed...

**Blood**

I only remember the look of terror on the face as I sink my fangs into her neck and the slight struggle she gave as I drank within moments it was over and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liara**

I walked into the room to see how Shepard was doing after the DNA transfusion. I did not expect to find her piled atop a nurse with blood on her mouth. I rush over to Shepard and check her vitals after finding a pulse and that she was breathing. The nurse wasn't so lucky, blood poured from her neck in short in short bursts, her eyes were frozen in terror and her skin had turned a pale shade.

"I need a doctor!" I scream getting the attention of pretty much every nurse and doctor in the region. As the doctors went to work checking her body and other such activates I noticed that the burn marks on her body seemed to be healing.

After being booted from the room I seek out the quarian mechanic Tali.

I find her in the cafeteria going over some schematics for a suit.

"Hello Tail"

She jumps at the sound of my voice showing that she was very deep in thought.

"Ah Liara, you startled me how's Shepard I hope she's fine"

"I don't really know I just found her with blood covering her mouth and a nurse in critical condition." I tremble a little at the memory, Tali envelops me in a soothing hug.

"Don't worry Liara, I'm sure Miranda can explain."

As if on cue the ex-Cerberus operative strolls into the cafeteria she sees us and rushes over

"Liara I just herd from one of the doctors I can't believe what happened" she says as the rest of the team come running into view.

"We just heard did Shepard really attack a nurse?" ask Garrus folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Miranda what exactly is a vampire and what is happing to Shepard?" I ask wanting to know what could make Shepard attack a nurse out of the blue

Miranda pauses for a moment before speaking

"It was said to be a mythical creature, a human like monster that fed on the blood of men and women to survive."

I put my hand to my mouth for a moment, "by the goddess" I manage after a moment

"Anything else about them anything important we need to know?"

"It was said they had supernatural powers they could heal great injuries just by drinking blood. They had incredible speed, strength and reflexes" 

Wrex nods his head at this "Born fighters huh, and now Shepard is one of them"

"Wait if you already put Vampire DNA into Shepard why didn't she attack people before?" I ask getting confused by all this

"Probably because last time I only gave her a small amount to keep her body alive, I had to give her an extremely concreted dose this time."

"So what will happen to Shepard now?" ask Tali wringing her hands together

"From just happened I would have to assume that the vampire DNA and the human DNA will merge and adapt to Shepard. Good news Vampires were said to be immortal living to be hundreds of years old"

I smile at this thinking that despite all this I would be able to spend centuries with Shepard

"And the bad news" asks Garrus

"Shepard will have to feed on a usual source of blood to stave off her hunger so that she doesn't attack anyone again."

**Shepard**

I awake once more and find myself back in my hospital bed only this time I'm strapped down.

The last thing I can recall lunging at the nurse and then… nothing.

The door opens up and in walks in the love of my life Liara with an expression of joy and slight sadness

"Shepard thank the goddess you're alive."  
"Liara why am I strapped down?"

She comes up to my bedside and sits down beside me before speaking

"It seems when they found your body you were very close to death and in order to save you Miranda had to give you a transfusion of DNA from a species she thought was a myth."

My heart skips a beat as my mind goes through all the monsters and myths man has ever had.

"What species exactly?" the answer dancing on the tip of my mind

"Miranda called it vampire"

"Okay and the restraints" I ask really wanting to know

"There was an incident a little while ago you...  
I look away for a moment as the memories hit me like a tidal wave

"I attacked a nurse didn't I" a tear streams down my face as I remember the look of sheer terror on her face.

Liara sees this and wipes the tear away before kissing me on the forehead.

"Don't worry Shepard she survived with only some minor blood loss. You didn't kill her"

A mountain of stress leaves my chest at hearing this.

"Your body needs to adjust to the new DNA in your system the doctors say that there will be some physical changes. We didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Physical changes such as"

"Change in hair and eye color at the least" she states running her hands through my auburn red hair.

"So what happens now? I mean we stopped the reapers right?"

"Yes my love after the beam of energy kicked in all the reapers just stopped fighting, the reaper husks just started sorting through rubble and the giant reapers shut down and haven't moved." she states with a small smile

"as for right now it's just you me and the future we planned"


	3. Powers and Abilites

**Shepard**

It's been nearly a week since the transfusion and the changes have been coming gradually. The first was my eye color, I looked in the mirror one day to find that my green eyes had turned into a pair of scarlet red ones. Next came my teeth, my incisors grew into fangs. After that was my ears, they became pointed at the tip instead of round and then came my hair, Liara was quite upset with that one. It seemed to lose all its color one day turning from auburn red to a snowy white it also grew considerably in length, Ashely took great pleasure in turning it into a ponytail for me while I was sleeping.

After they finally let me out of the restraints and let me roam around the halls I decided to see how my friends were doing. Liara had been by my side the entire time and was currently sleeping in a chair she had pulled up. I had heard from her that everyone was staying close by in some empty rooms they had found.

The first person I found is the tank born Krogan Grunt, he was standing in front of a vending machine pushing the buttons and getting aggravated that his hand was too big to push the tiny buttons.

"Grunt how you holding up" I say getting his attention. The effect on him is instant upon hearing my name his head shoots up, he breaks into a smile and he charges me arms wide enveloping me in a crushing hug.

"Battle master! I knew they couldn't keep you contained for long" he screams.

"Alright Grunt put me down it's good to see you to." I say managing to break from his grasp.

"So when have the doctors determined you can finally leave this place. This place reeks of pain and boredom, no place for us soldiers."

I take pride in the fact that he would stick around here waiting for me to get better before going off. I believe he sees me as his mother figure seeing as I technically birthed him named him and took him on his first hunt.

"Soon Grunt, the doctors want to make sure my body has adapted to my new DNA before the let me go. But enough about me tell me about your plans."

"Same as every Krogan, seeing as you cured the genophage we're going to breed and rebuild." As he's saying this I remember just how popular he was after we defeated the thresher maul and he got some breeding requests.

We continue talking like this for a while catching up on what the other had been doing all the while trying to find the other members of our group.

As we were passing from one hallway to the next my head started to feel strange I felt as though the hallway was being bombarded with voices but the only people in the hallway was Grunt and I.

"So they say you could go soon" I hear from my left

"I can't believe I survived that blast" comes a voice from my right

"Damn husk got my arm" I hear above me

"So you're sure that Shepard is here" says a voice coming from behind

"Yeah heard from a nurse, if we take here down while she's weak we'll be legends, Cerberus will also throw in a bonus if we can kill any member of her team."

"Shepard…Shepard!" Grunt's voice snaps me back to reality.

"You okay, you looked gone for a moment" he asks

"I don't know I heard voices from everywhere I guess, but I also heard some guys saying that Cerberus put a hit on me and any member of my team" I say trying to remember the details

Grunt slams his hand into a wall smashing a decent sized hole in it.

"Cowards!, coming after you while you recover at least a Krogan would wait for you to fully heal before trying to kill you."

"Right, okay our first task is to make sure that everyone is safe."

"Got it while you find the team I find those cowards and take them out." He says charging down the hallway leaving me to wonder if any Krogan knows the definition of the word patience.

I start walking and open up my communications link

"Anyone there we got a situation"

"Shepard it is good to hear from you" stats EDI

"EDI, good give everyone a message, hit men are targeting us be on high alert" I say marching down the halls.

"I will relay the message Shepard but what will you do?"

"Knowing my luck the enemy will find me before I find them" I say searching the rooms one by one. I end the conversation when I spy four suspicious guys at the farthest end of the hall out of the corner of my eye.

My eyes seem to zoom in on them and it seems like I was right, I can make out the bulge of a pistol hiding in their clothes. They look up and see me standing there staring at them.

"It's her! Open fire" says one of them as they pull out their weapons and start firing.

Time seems to slow down, I see the path of the bullets as they zoom pass me in slow motion. I take my chance and charge them avoiding the bullets, I take out the first man with a blow to the head throwing him into a wall. One of them breaks off from the group and runs into a nearby room

I feel a source of power building up in my hands and I aim at two reaming men and watch as two streams of lighting shoot from my hands into their chests instantly killing them. I leave their smoking corpses behind as I run after the last man.

I hear him coming from a room to my left. The door slides open and I see him standing there gun in hand pointed at me.

"Don't move Shepard!" as he says this I smell something in the air, a foul odor coming from him…its fear.

"What kind of monster are you! You dodged those bullets like nothing and then you shot lighting form your hands that's impossible." His voice starts to fade as a familiar hunger washes over me. I lunge too suddenly for him to react grabbing and breaking his wrist in my hand in one quick motion.

I press my advantage and use my left and to grab his throat lifting him off the ground.

Any words he might have said were silenced by my fangs piercing his jugular vein and his blood flowing out of him. As I feed from him I see his memories and expirences. I see that this was the last act of a dying Cerberus. I pull back from him having gotten my fill and leave him to bleed out on the floor.


	4. A new mission

**Shepard**

After leaving the hit men to bleed out in the room. I decide to seek out the rest of my team to see how they fared.

"Wait a minute, they survive a suicide mission into a collector lair without losing a member, face down entire legions of reapers, and walk away from a massive last battle with nothing but scratches, why the heck am I worried"

I open my omitool once again to get the condition of the team

"Anyone else just put down some Cerberus flunkies?" almost immediately I get a response

"Yeah, should have seen the looks on their faces…kind of hard with them missing their heads, never try to ambush archangel." Replies Garrus

A minute later I hear from Joker

"Thanks for the warning Shepard, good thing EDI was here or I probably would have go crawling through some air ducts again"

I stifle a laugh as I recall how Joker had eluded the collectors when they had ambushed the crew of the Normandy.

"Shepard! Finally some action in this place just wish there was more. Fools acted like they never saw a charging Krogan before." Says a voice that could only belong to Wrex

I continue walking down the hall slowly making my way back to my room, the entire team relaying the success they had made in taking out the opposition. When I don't hear from Liara I get a bit worried.

"Anyone heard from Liara" I ask

The computerized voice of Tali is the first one to respond

"She was sleeping last time I saw her, and that was right before I was attacked but I noticed only two men came for me another group went after Liara"

At hearing I burst into a run down the hall

"Shepard it's me, I got eyes on Liara she's in the courtyard taking fire, giving her covering fire but their armor's tough"

The sound of a sniper rifle in the back ground is all the knowledge I needed to know that Garrus would keep them back.

I come to a split in the hall and get pissed,

"damn which way".

I stop suddenly as a memory comes to the surface. A memory of armend men passing this spot on their way to kill us.

"This way" I say turning right and going into to full sprint once again. I come to an floor to ceiling window overlockng the courtyard. I see Liara takeing cover behind a tree throwing warp fields while six men unload their guns at her.

I look down and make a really stupied decision, the ground was sixty feet straight down but Liara needed me.

I back up a good ten feet take a deep breath and then charge the window.

It shatters instantly and I find myself hurdling down at great speed. I see the ground getting closer and closer.

But when the ground finally reaches me, my legs don't break as I expected, but I find myself fine and undamaged.

"Huh seems my body really has changed" a bullet wizzes past my head reminding me of the situation.

The Cerberus troops had decided to save ammunition and just start destroying everything throwing grenades at her cover. I tap into the source of power I had felt before and rush the enemy.

I take down one trooper with a lightning bolt as he was loading his rifle. I catch the precious gun before it hits the ground and keep running toward Liara.

"Shepard thank the goddess you're here" she says while throwing her warp fields on an unlucky opponent.

"Yeah seems as though the entire team was targeted, but no need to worry they took care of them." I say extending my hand around the tree to fry another solider.

"Since when can you shoot lighting from your hands, not that I'm complaining mind you." She asks watching my hands smoke after each shot

"Since this morning, seems my body has a few more surprises for me". I state while the enemy dwindles in numbers form six men to three, until there was just one man left standing.

Unfornatly for us the last man was a biotic, sensing the plan had gone south he puts up a fairy impressive barrier.

Liara and I come out from our cover and walk toward the man.

"You think you've won! You'll die you monster!" he states like a prey that just realized it can't outrun the predator.

My right arm fills up with a shadow like aura, I could feel the man before me with it like a puppet in my hand.

I concentrate on this power and the man suddenly rises off the ground.

"Seems you were wrong, this is where you die" I squeeze my hand into a fist, the sound of his neck snapping is all I need to hear before I let him fall to the ground.

"Come on Liara I think I'm fit to leave this place" I say turning to face her.

She takes my hand and we leave the scorched wreckage that once was a vibrant courtyard.

**Liara**

The doctors decided that Shepard was healthy enough to leave soon after our little ambush. I truly believe they just wanted to get Wrex and Grunt to leave, having to hulking Krogan walking the halls challenging anything that could walk wasn't good for patients.

We board the Normandy and I head toward my room to check the Broker network for the news.

"Welcome back madam" states the glowing ball known as Glyph

"Hello Glyph, bring up the galactic news I want to see how the world is going" I say. But to be honest I was trying not to worry about Thessia. It was in pretty bad shape when we left, but I suppose with the reapers no longer attacking it should be in better shape.

The door opens behind me and Shepard walks in, her now red eyes and white hair giving her a supernatural appreance.

"Just got off with talking to Admiral Hacket, it seems for the time being I'm to take some well deserved time off"

She says giving me a quick kiss on my cheek

"Well then we'd better make the best of your time off then"


	5. Peace at last

**Liara**

I watched as Shepard tested out her new found abilities. With the relays destroyed by the synthesis we had been forced to take a longer route to Thessia. I had grown curious of what a vampire could do, so soon after Shepard had left my cabin I had instructed Glyph to gather all the information he could find on vampires.

From the list of sources he had provided, I found that most of it confirmed the powers Shepard had already demonstrated.

Having an extended journey ahead of us I had called Shepard down from her cabin so that she could show me all that she could do in the cargo hold.

The crewmen had taken the liberty of setting up some targets for her to practice on.

I watched as she raised her hand and shot a bolt of lightning at one of them igniting it.

"Well it looks like I have that power down pretty well"

I manage a smile a smile at hearing her arrogant attitude.

I watch her ball her hand into a fist as one of the targets starts to tremble before its chest caves in crushing the life out of it.

Shepard lowers her hand looking a bit overwhelmed

"Not so much on that one though" I walk toward her the list of information in hand.

"I thought we would test what you could do, not what you've already shown me."

Shepard raises her eyebrow at me which tells me she needs me to clarify.

"Look, it says here that vampires could do all sorts of things such as, walk on walls, control the weak with their gaze, and control and summon bats… what's a bat?" I ask not familiar with the creatures of earth.

"It was basically a flying rodent that only came out at night, although there were some stories about a species that fed entirely on blood."

I make a mental note to gather some more information as I watch Shepard march over to an adjacent wall and stare at if for a few moments.

She seems to think about something for a moment, then she raises one leg to touch the wall while quickly bringing the other up. I await the thud that never comes, I look to see she was standing on the wall her body perfectly fine in a horizontal position three feet off the ground.

"Wow… really did not expect this to work" in a few moments she begins to move forward only to fall on her back.

"Have a nice fall?" I say knowing that the only thing hurt is her pride.

"Not a word Liara, not a word"

Before long it finally dawns on me that the war is over. No more reapers or collectors. The Krogan had been cured of their greatest curse enabling them to breed and grow stronger as a species.

Shepard had gotten the quarian their home world back and settled the fighting between the Geth and quarian giving the Geth free will and choice.

But most of all she had been given a near immortal life. I feel a weight lift off my heart, no longer would I have to feel sorrow at knowing that I would outlive her.

We soon move to her senses and test their new limitations.

"So what can you hear?" I ask as she moves her head in a few directions her new pointed ears moving slightly.

"Everything, I can hear joker talking to EDI in the pilot's chambers they seem to be talking about… oh eh did not hear need to hear that"

"What"

I notice her blush a little as she dawns a hilarious smile

"Jokers thinking about testing the limits of EDIs new synthetic body. I mean it is a dream come true, first the ship he loves gets a body and now it's alive."

"And what else can you hear besides Joker"

"I can hear Garrus cleaning his prized rifle in his chambers, I hear Tali mumbling to herself about the size of the house that she's going to build. And something else… I hear Miranda talking… or arguing to someone… I think it's Jack"

"Why would be Miranda be talking to Jack? I know they had become decent enough friends"

I ponder this rembering that I had seen the two ladies sharing some drinks at a bar.

"…and my hearings gone, I think my senses are coming and going for now"

"I'm sure eventually you'll be able to turn it off and on at will"

Being an infiltrator Shepard had always relied on her sniper rifles and her pistols in battle. But know she had a new entirely new arsenal at her disposal.

We soon grow tired and retire to our rooms for the evening. I stop for a while to chat with my friend Tali.

I catch her going over some data pads on growing crops and water irrigation.

"Anything I can help you with Tali?" I say looking over her shoulder"

Not being able to see her face was difficult for me at first but over time I had grown to translate her body movements to decipher her emotional state. From the way she was swaying back and forth and the stack of data pads I figured she had been up for a while trying to understand something.

"Well now that the War is over with the Geth and we finally have our home world back pretty much every quarian is doing everything they can to help."

I do my best to ease her stress as I open up my like to the broker network and gather up all the information that I could find on farming and send it over to her.

We soon forego talking about farming and move on to plans of the future.

And after all this time we can finally have a future that's not on the brink of destruction form some terrible threat.

Or se we thought.


	6. Liara's Secret

**Joker**

It's been nearly a month since we set out for Thessia on the Normandy. With the relays destroyed we've been traveling the long way, at least the communications still worked or everyone would probably gone crazy weeks ago.

Garrus and Tali call their home worlds nearly every day to check up. Not to mention we still have the rage filled Krogan in the cargo hold who by my slip of the tongue have discovered the game of chicken.

Oh and let's not forget Shepard who now tends to appear out of the shadows. Seriously I nearly had a heart attack when she just appeared behind me one morning. And then there's Liara she's been a bit irritable lately, nearly through me into a wall when EDI said she was looking a bit ill.

(Flash Back)

"Hey Liara fancy seeing you there" I say to her as I limp my way to the table. Usually she just sends Glyph to pick up her meals like some sort of robot butler so it was nice to actually talk to her in person.

"Hello Joker, EDI sorry I haven't been around as of late but I've been doing some research on Vampires and other myths of humans."

"Well if you need research material I know just the place"

"She does not need to watch your human horror moves Jeff" EDI says crushing my plans once again.

I watch as she stares at Liara for a moment her eyes zooming in and zooming out

"Liara you appear to be weigh 5.9 grams more than you did yesterday, I have also noticed that you seem to be making frequent trips to Dr. Chackwaws why is that?" she says her voice filled with more curiosity than worry.

"And would you look at the time got to get back to piloting the ship right EDI?"

"Incorrect Jeff I am full capable of navigating the ship from here."

I decide to make a quick escape and manage to get around the corner and to the elevator. I press the button to the main deck and let out a sigh of relief when I get in and close the doors.

"Ha, there's nothing I can't escape from collectors, angry asari nothing.

"how about a vampire" I hear before my shadow stretches to the wall and Shepard steps out of it her eyes glowing and a cruel smirk on her face.

Let's just say I found a new definition of the word ragdoll during her little chat with me.

(End Flash Back)

**Shepard**

Liara has been a little distant with me for the last few days, one minute we're talking and enjoying the softness of my bed and the next she's asking how I walk on walls or if I might be able to change other people into vampires. It might be her way of dealing with the long voyage but I think she's trying to hide something from me. So why she's off visiting with Wrex in the cargo hold I decide to snoop around her cabin to find some answers. As always her little droid Glyph greets me at the door

"Greeting Shepard" the little ball of orange lights says as I open the doors.

I look through some data pads of hers but find nothing but information on different myths and legends of earth so I decide to check her activities with Glyph

"Glyph what has Liara been doing lately?"

"Her most recent orders forbid me from revealing this to you Shepard."

So it was something she went through all the trouble to order Glyph not to tell me.

"So you can't tell me or you won't?"

And if a robot could be nervous I think Glyph could be the master of it at this moment

"Yes"

"Does Liara have more of you in stock?"

"Yes she has exactly 5 more in case of emergencies"

I extend my arm and aim at the center of his tiny body and watch as my lighting arcs through his body and leaves a scorch mark on the wall.

"Good"

I open up my omitool and dial up Tali watching as her face fills my screen.

"Tali I need a favor meet me in Liaras cabin right away."

"Sure Shepard but why?"

"I might need some help with uncovering Liaras hidden secrets"

"I'll be right up try not to break anything before I get there."

I end the call and look down at the smoking wreckage that thirty seconds ago was Glyph

"Too late"

I do my best to clean up the mess I had made while I wait for Tali to arrive. The door to the cabins opens right as I was pitching the remains of Glyph into the trash chute.

"Okay Shepard what do you need me to hack?"

"Start with her computers, she's been hiding something big from me and I need to know what."

She pulls out her omitool and starts hacking into Liaras computer as I look at some data pads she had left out. Most of them were notes on my new regeneration abilities, but some were test results.

When I try to read further down the page locks up leaving me more curious than ever.

"Shepard I may have found something, she's been making regular trips to the med bay. It looks like shes having her blood tested… Shepard she's also been testing your blood, I'm not a scientist but it looks like shes trying to combine your DNA."

I grow confused at this, why would Liara be visteing the med bay and why would she want to combine our DNA.

"Wait a minute, mood swings, regurlar check ups I think I know what the secret is Shapard." Tali states to me right as the door opens to revale slightly irritated looking Liara

"I was hopeing to tell you when I was ready Shepard but I knew you would force my hand." She takes a deep breath before she walks over and grabs my hands and looks me in the eye.

"I'm pregnant Shepard"


	7. Ships and Secrets

**Liara**

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes Shepard"

I knew she would be surprised when I told her but I had wanted to wait until we were on Thessia before I told her. I give Tali a thankful yet scornful look when she reads the mood and quietly leaves the cabin leaving me alone with Shepard.

"How long?"

"…"

"Liara how long have you been pregnant?"  
"…Since we shared the night together before the assault on the illusive man's base."

A dark aura spreads around the room engulfing several of my monitors before they start to crack and smoke from the pressure

"Shepard! I need those!"

Shepard looks away from me and sees the damage she had caused and a guilty look spreads over her face before the dark energy recedes from my monitors.

"Sorry, but you should have told me."

"Shepard if I would have told you I was pregnant you would have demanded I stay on the Normandy instead of having me on the battleground."

"…no…maybe… yeah alright I would have" She says before she pulls me into a hug.

"Sorry I crushed your computers"

I return her hug and look at the few surviving computers

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to wait until we were on Thessia before I told you."

"But what is this I hear about combining DNA?"

I take her hand and lead her out of my cabin and over to the med bay wanting to have the help of Dr. Chakwas to explain this to her.

The door slides open and she greats us as we come in

"Ah Liara her to get your morning checkup" I hear her say before she takes note of the other figure behind me.

"Shepard by the look on you face I can only guess you finally managed to find out the big secret congrats by the way."

"Yeah but is this whole combining DNA thing about"

The doctor shakes her head before she types something in on her omitool and a small screen showing a series of medical layouts that by the look on Shepard's face show that she still doesn't understand.

"To put it simply Shaped Asari don't reproduce the way humans do with the combining of DNA, no we simply take the best traits of our bandmates and infuse them with our own traits to make children."

Shepard slowly nods her head at this

"Okay that I understand but…"

I get rub my hands together at the next bit of explaining

"Well I wanted to do something more and after running some tests on your blood and seeing that your vampire and human DNA could merge I got the idea to try combining it with my own DNA so that our child could truly be a combination of the two of us."

"Really? She'd be a handful with my traits alone but with my DNA" she lets out a sigh to finish her statement.

She then looks to the good doctor

"Is it even possible Doc?"

She looks over some recent data and then checks her chart.

"Well by the looks of the simulations we've been running it does look like it would be pretty simple to combine you're DNA together. The key is merely to do it when the child is still forming so that Shepard's healing process can help with the changes without harming the child."

"And it'll work?"

"Shepard just who do you think you're talking to I'll have all the calculations worked out by the morning now run along you to"

**Shepard**

I couldn't believe it, Liara was pregnant and our child would have both of our DNAs. I stop as I remember just who else heard the news. Knowing Tali she would have told Garrus who in turn would have told Joker and knowing him he would have told have of Council space.

"EDI"

"Yes Shepard?"

"Just who on the ship knows about Liar's secret"

"According to my records Tali has informed most of the crew but I managed to stop Jeff from spreading the news when I promised he could help me choose a new outfit for me to wear. That seemed to distract him long enough for me to block any message to and from him."

Knowing Joker he'll have an entire collection of robot based outfits in mind.

"Oh and Shepard my scanners have picked up a ship not far from us. Scans show no life forms and it is not any ship in Council records I do detect some interesting energy signatures coming form the ship."

It could be a ship that's been lost in space or maybe a ship that's been ambushed by pirates bit in reality it's just what the crew needs to deal with the boredom.

"Alright EDI inform, Grunt and Tali and Garrus to meet me in the shuttle bay so that we can investigate."

I head down to the cargo bay to choose my weapons and find some armor.


	8. New weapons and armor

**Shepard**

After a couple minutes of searching through my gear I settle on my assault rifle and some armor that had held up well in the past and make my over to the shuttle where I see Tali speaking to Garrus and grunt. When I get close enough for them to notice Grunt does his best not to charge and hug me.

"Shepard I hear you got a kid on the way"

"Yeah I just found out myself and I would consider it a personal favor Tali if you didn't tell the whole galaxy that Liara was pregnant."

"Alright Shepard"

We get into the shuttle and fly over to the ship. Garrus takes a look at the ship with the shuttles sensors

"No external damage on the hull, it looks like whatever hit this ship used some sort of advanced elector magnetic blast to cripple the engines and disable the life support. The crew would have been dead before they knew what hit them."

"Any way in"

After a moment of searching Garrus takes in through the ships shuttle bay.

"Alright everyone let's see what this ship has to offer" I say as we make our way through the ship. The first thing I notice is the bodies of the crew lying about the place. Some looked like they were in a defensive stance guns in hand but most of the crew were looked like they just were caught off guard. Most of the crew looked to be Vorcha and Batarians but some of the crew were a species I was unaware of.

"Poor bastards, didn't get the chance to die in battle"

"Yeah I know Grunt, come on the energy source is further in"

We soon find ourselves in front of a strange looking stone door with strange looking markings and with no door or access panel.

"Would you look at the size of this thing?" Tali says running a hand across the surface.

I open up my omitool and take a few pictures of this door and send them over to Liara

"Liara I have some strange door here anything you can tell me about it."

After a minute of watching her eyes drift over every picture taking in the details.

"From what I can make out this door is thousands of years old and is the work of a master craftsman. I could spend hours studying this door."

"You think you could find a way for us to get inside then?"

"From the looks of it you won't be able to open it from the outside but don't you have the ability to walk through walls?"

I face palm at hearing this

"You think I would have remembered that"

I focus for a moment and walk to the door and feel my body relax as I phase myself through the massive door. When I open my eyes I see the room is filled with strange looking weapons armor and artifacts. Before I loose myself in the moment I spot a control panel near the door and activate it to let my team in.

"Wow"

"Look at that"

"Those are some mean looking weapons"

I follow Grunts gaze and see some pretty primitive looking yet advanced weapons.

"We really shouldn't let these things go to waste Shepard"

"Good point Grunt, alright everyone find something you like"

Garrus looks over some of the weapons but stops in front of an advanced looking crossbow. It was mostly silver with the handle being black. He picks it up and gives the scope a look

"Seems this thing has been modified to take in thermal rounds and turn them into bolts, has a better range then my rifle, I keeping this"

He says as he swings the crossbow to hang on his back with his other guns.

Grunt on the other hand choose something a bit more physical as he comes running over to show me his weapon.

"Shepard check out this thing!" I turn my had and gasp as I see him holding a nasty looking mace.

"I bet this thing could crush my enemies with a single swing"

I bet it could seeing as it was nearly five feet tall pitch black with a giant metal core filled with jagged metal spikes.

I was about to go and find a new weapon when I caught sight of a new armor for me to wear. It was black and red and kind of reminded me of a knight's armor from earth's medieval age. The armor itself looked like it was carved from some sort of crystal the way the edges gave off the color. Its hands were clawed and the feet were more like greaves. It had some sort of red cape attached to the back with two red buckles attached to the front to keep in in place, I decide to take it there and then. I pick out a weapon that closely resembles a broad axe. Although the metal was unknown to me. The axe was pretty light in my hands and it seemed to be pretty sharp. I look around and see that Tali had found a weapon of her own. It looked to be some sort of wrist mounted crossbow that seemed to fuse to her omitool and come up with a flex of her wrist. I open up my omitool again and take some pictures of the artifacts in the giant room.

"Shepard this room is amazing, from what I can see there must be things from all over the galaxy in here."

"I know it's going to sound kind of cold but do you think you could bring some of this stuff over to the Normandy I would love to be able to study this close up."

I turn to the team

"What do you guys think?"

Garrus was running his hands over his new weapon but he still manages to respond

"Shepard there's enough weapons and armor her to arm a whole squad I say we take it."

"Garrus is right never pass up the chance for free weapons" Grunt says swinging his mace

"Alright then we'll have to make a few trips but I think we can get all of it"

I disconnect the omitool and start to look at some of the artifacts when I come to some sort of floating crystal near the back. It was purple with some sort of green aura around it.

"Guys I think I found that energy source"

The team come running and Tali does a quick scan.

"Shepard this thing is unusual it's emitting some sort of gravitational force"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't completely know Shepard we better have Liara and EDI study this thing"

"Alright everyone pack this up were taking it to the Normandy"


	9. A burning Hunger

**Shepard**

I store my new weapons and armor in a weapons locker and head to the elevator to see how what rest of the crew had chosen as new equipment. As predicated Wrex had chosen something big and blunt as his new weapon of choice. It was a giant yellow and bronze war hammer in the shape of a giant fist. When we had come back with the first of the artifacts he had all but passed out when he saw this thing.

I try to forget the part when he and Grunt had burst into a small argument about which weapon was better for battle that predictably launched into an actual battle in the cargo hold. I press the button for level 3 as I enter the elevator and watch as the door slides closed, a wave of pure agony washes over me as the door closes and I find myself doing my best to stand upright as I feel my skin burn and my blood boil.

"Not again… thought I could make it a bit longer… guess I need to get my medicine form Dr. Chackwaws sooner than I thought"

I manage to pull myself up just as the elevator door opens, I stager for a couple of steps as I regain control of my legs as I turn the corner and say hello to a few members of the crew. My hearing intensifies as I walk and I hear conversations going on within the ship, I do my best to block them out but the still come

"Hey did you hear that Shepard just came back with a shuttle full of weapons"

"Of course I did the two Krogan made damn sure that everyone saw their new weapons not to mention Garrus was polishing his new crossbow."

I turn my had just as a new conversation comes in

"So what do you think of the commander?"

"What? Shepard I think she's a freaking was hero by now"

"Yeah but do you think she really has humanity interests at heart at this point?"

"…What do you mean? Shepard saved Earth from the reapers how could she not have humanities interests at heart?"

"Well for one she's not really human anymore that and she has that asari for a girlfriend instead of a human partner I mean sure they'll have kids but they won't really be Shepard's blood just some combination of thoughts"

I do my best not to hunt down the person that said that as a horrible dryness hits my mouth and I run the rest of the way to the med bay. The door slides open and I search for the doctor finding her at her desk looking at something under a microscope.

She looks up from her work

"Hello commander her to see my completed calculations for Liaras project?" It only takes one look at my face for her to see the real reason I was here.

"It happing again isn't it? Well come on to the back room I have everything prepared just in case it happened again"

She moves to the back and types in a code for the door with me following behind doing my best to keep my thoughts straight, the door opens to reveal the only things in the room a reinforced table with built in restraints and a smaller table with a ivy . You see shortly after we came aboard the Normandy I've been having hunger attacks and the only thing that can fulfill it is blood.

"You really should tell Liara about you recurring hunger attacks commander" she states as I strap down my feet and one hand.

"No! I don't want her to worry about me" I watch as she pulls up her sleeve and attaches the ivy to her arm and her blood starts to fill the empty sack.

"What's it been commander? Twice now this has happened and you've come to me for a fresh source of blood?"

I pull my arm tighter as the scent of her blood stats to hit me

"Yeah about twice now but what you have me do start feeding on the crew?"

She withdraws the needle from her arm and applies a small drop of medicine to her arm before she walks and hands me the bag of blood

"I don't know Shepard but you may have to find out soon, I'm old Shepard I need all the blood I can get and you've been needing more and more each time you hunger strikes."

She hands me the bag and turns to the door locking it from the outside not wanting to be around when I feed, I sink my fangs into the bag the taste of her blood hitting my mouth within moments.

I thrash about as my body reacts to the blood and power fills my body as a wave of numbness washes over my body like it does every time I feed. I close my eyes and let my body go limp as I try to think of a way to cure these hunger strikes.

"I really should tell Liara no doubt she's grown curious of my own trips down here hell it's a miracle she hasn't figured it out." I say thinking aloud.

"Oh well at least she has some new toys to play with that should keep her occupied while I find a way to fill my hunger that doesn't drain the good doctor dry."


End file.
